onipexandjevikfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:K-leb25/Pizza Anyone?...the K-leb25 Version
SO.....here's my script that was anticipated by about two people...but at least one of them was the creator himself. This script is for Pizza Anyone?, for anyone who hasn't seen my previous blog, and will be improved, longer and...well my version. Here it is: Shows a large view of No Man's Land with dust blowing across the ground, setting up the scene. The camera reappears closer up in front of some garbage. Oni's MVT:ATV appears riding across the barren dirt, with him inside it. After a little while of driving, the camera moves to another scene. A gunner is seen behind a bunker with a bazooka. He fires it and it lands on Oni's MVT. '' Onipex: "AAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!!!!!?!!!" ''The MVT crashed against a wall. The hatch opens with Oni bloodied up. He continuesly moans in pain. The scene goes over into Oni's apartment room. Jevik is seen watching some The Ganon Chronicles on youtube on Oni's computer. '' Jevik: "Ahh, nothing like watching mini-series while choking on some rahkshii carion. ''He stops watching for a moment... ''"Ooh.....never try eating that stuff, kids. ''A doorbell ring is heard. Jevik: "That's probably Oni right now. I'm sure he won't mind me here...right? Pizza Delivery Matoran: "I've got pizza here!" Jevik: "What? Cool!" shakes hands together while saying so. Jevik quickly walks up to the door. He immediately opens it. Delivery Matoran: "Free pizza for a guy who thinks he's some other guy's best friend but really isn't?" Jevik: "Hey thanks. Keep the change." Delivery Matoran looks back at him strangely (because Jevik didn't even need to pay) and soon walks off. Jevik sits on Oni's couch and opens the box. Jevik: "Mmm....that is one lovely pizza. And I have it alllll to myself. No no, I should wait for Onipex. He'd love eating this with me, his best ''friend." ''Oni immediately walks through the door with massive bandages all over his face. While looking down, he says to himself: Onipex: Oh finally. I hope Jevik isn't here. I really don't want two pains at once. Hmm... he quickly moves his head up. He sees Jevik, who smiles and waves boisterously (I hope everyone knows that word). "Oh come on!" Jevik: "Oni, I just wanted to eat some pizza wi--" Oni: "Get out get out get out GET OUT!!! Move it! Oni grabs Jevik and shoves him through the door. Literally right through the closed door. It then falls down on top of Jevik. ''"And stay out!" Jevik: "Oh, I just wanted to eat with my best friend. Is that really that bad?" ''Jevik looks through the key hole and sees Oni on the couch. Oni lies his head backwards and sighs. He soon looks down at the pizza. He shakes his head around, making sure Jevik was nowhere near. Onipex: Talking to himself "Hmm....Pizza Anyone?" "Why thank you Onipex. I'll have a slice. If not, the WHOLE box! Mmmm....." Jevik: "What?!?! So then he eats the whole pizza without me??? This means-- Garen: "Hey you, rock slacker. Exactly what are yee doing? Yee seem quite dumb looking through a keyhole like dat." Jevik: "Hey you now what!!.....Can you help me?" Garen: "I'm not that type of guy you know." Jevik: "There's this guy I want revenge on. And I need your help!" Garen: "Why me." Jevik: "Cause as my mom said.... flashback to the past with Jevik sitting on his mom's lap. '' Jevik's Mom: "Always strust strangers! Some stranger told me to take drugs, and look at me now!....." ''Flashback ends Jevik: "Well maybe not, but I'm too lazy to find anyone else." Garen: "So whad do I do?" Jevik: "Come with me...." Dramatic music plays I was thinking that Robber would be a good episode to follow this one, if it came out as a video. I quite like Robber and it would be cool if it was released as a video. It would increase the season one episode count though, unless this version on Pizza Anyone? was put into the second or third season. Robber would be a good video because that's when Jevik could get his revenge by getting Garen to get Onipex. Then evik could realise it would be a great way to increase the relationship by saving Oni. Thankyou for reading this script! Category:Blog posts